Alchema: Child of Strength
by PseudonymousEntity
Summary: When Harry is given the chance to start his life over and give it another go, he seizes the opportunity. After fraternizing with criminals, receiving a possessed diary and acquiring an interactive journal written by his future self, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. SLASH & non-SLASH. Time Travel. BOOK 2 OF ALCHEMA. HP/TMR
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMERY**: In the future Harry was given the choice to go back and do his life over. Speaking to snakes, jumping across rooftops, socializing with half-demons and purebloods, and having a best friend who lived in a magical diary wasn't the most normal of childhoods. Now eleven and entering his first year of Hogwarts, Hadrian must live each day as two people. A Gryffindor, 'Potter' and a Slytherin, 'Prince'. He...might not have thought this through.

**Rating: **M (-seriously, note that. If I get a flame later on because you see some shit you don't want to see I am going to mock your intelligence and your reading level. Harshly. I may even call your mother names and insult your manhood.)

**Warnings: **Violence. Mental and emotional abuse. Emotional manipulation. Characters with flexible morals. A Harry encouraged from a young age to think independently and form his own opinions. Other magical schools. Demons and magical creature culture. Pureblood politics. Verbal Sparing. Possessed diaries. Cunning criminals. Time travel.

**AN:** First chap of the next book. Welcome guys! NOTE, this is the second book, the first is **ALCHEMA:CHILD OF FATE**. Go read that or you will be super confused.

**-Pseudonymous**

* * *

_Wont let them change how we feel in our hearts_

_Not gonna let them control us_

_We won't let them shove all their thoughts in our head_

_And we'll never be like them_

* * *

"I can hardly wait for the feast to begin."

"I can hardly wait for classes to begin."

"I can't wait for summer to begin."

"School just started!" Daphne admonished, scandalized.

"What about you Deo? What are you waiting for?"

Hadrian tilted his head, unknowingly adopting a pose Lady often used.

_To mess with the mini-slytherins or not to mess with the mini-slytherins?_

"I suppose I am the odd man out here. Because, as it is, I can't wait until the ending. I know you would think I was waiting here, trying to be calm, pretending I didn't care, nervous about this new world I am entering. With only magical humans. With people I've never met. Far from everything I have ever known. About the new things I shall learn and whether I might make a fool of myself or whether the letter writers of this fabulous institution made a mistake when they sent an invitation to attend to someone like myself. As I am the only one in my family to do so. No pressure or anything. But, what I want most to see, what I can not wait to see, is the ending."

Daphne leaned forward. "Why?"

"Because that's when we get to the good stuff. We find out who betrayed whom, who was really one of the villains all along, who plotted what, who had secrets, who was lying through their teeth, who was wearing masks, who survives and, most importantly, who wins. So, while most people are wondering about the beginning...I find myself impatient for the ending."

Three calculating gazes assessed Hadrian. If they had been any other children they may have thought him strange and day-dreamy. Perhaps they would have stared and then gone on with discussions of Quidditch or house sorting. But these weren't that sort of children. They could hear the undertones, they could read between the line. Just as they had been trained to do since birth. Just as they would have to when they took their places in the family as adults. As politicians or Head Lords of their family. And it was a habit that would ensure they made it that far, if used properly. Right now they each roamed their minds, going over everything they knew about Prince, every shared memory, every odd phrase he'd ever spoken and they were adding things together, taking away others in a very quick, complicated formula.

It was Nott who broke the silence.

"You would only be so excited for the ending...if you knew something about it and found it favorable."

Now, Hadrian could deny that. He could roll his eyes. He could ignore it and changed the subject. Or he could tell the truth and see what happens. A scientific experiment really. And what was this whole thing, the two personas, the secret training, but a very large social/political experiment? They were going to be Slytherins, no doubt about it, so they wouldn't rush off to tell everyone. No, they'd sit back and make observations. Who was he to deny them a show? He fought the laughter threatening to break out and stared back out at his audience with a cool calm. He gave the slightest of nods. And said nothing.

An hour later Prince was asleep, head on Draco's lap, the rest of him lounged across their seat. Daphne eyed them with interest and caught Draco's eye.

"Public displays of favor already? We have been busy."

Draco flushed.

"You're just jealous I met him first Greengrass. It was by accident you know, I had no inkling who he was."

"I am at that. You Malfoys have the best luck." She pouted.

Nott snickered.

"That's why our families are always friends with them."

She smiled. "That's also true."

Draco gave a very put upon sigh.

"Yes, discuss your manipulation of my affections to suit your needs right in front of me, My breaking heart shall ignore it, my ears shall pretend they can not hear it, my eyes that they can not see..."

A cushion launched at him.

He smirked, stood, carefully placed it under Prince's head and walked to the door.

"Off to cause mischief are we?"

"Perhaps."

He left them to their calculations.

* * *

Hadrian watched from the shadow the goings on in the compartment. He'd awoken not long after his warm pillow had been replaced with an actual one and gone in search of it. He found Draco just inside th door of a compartment containing his Potter persona and a red haired boy he didn't know. Or at least, he wouldn't know until to night.

In the normal fashion wizards use time manipulation, so said Lady, one is denied the ability to changed the past or interact with others. Most especially one's own self. She then pointed out that she wasn't a wizard and what she was about to tell him he'd best keep to himself. Hadrian had scoffed. He wasn't about to run off and shout it to the heavens, still, he understood she had to do her duty and at least warn (read:threaten) him about the consequences.

There is a difference between time travel, which is what wizards did, and honest to goodness time manipulation, which is what he would be doing. It was a process Lady had perfected herself. During consciousness one half of his soul, his Prince persona for instance, would inhabit one body and live one life, while the other half of his soul would inhabit another body (the same body actually, only not and didn't that twist your mind?) and live another life at the same time, in the same time line and were free to interact as separate beings. At night, when both were unconscious, his souls would reconnect in his mindscape and he (Hadrian himself) would go over his memories from that day, reorganize information, who was friends with whom and why. Recent interactions, altercations, alliances and anything else of importance. After all of that was filed away in the appropriate places he would play back memories, take notes, asses his reactions and make tweaks to his personas as needed. Then he would 'sleep'.

When he first began this he had to be unconscious in order to power his other persona, so they weren't both awake at the same time. In fact, while he had been switching personas, this was his first go with both running at once. He was both excited and freaked out.

Potter stood, one arm keeping the red head back, and half listened to Malfoy's little speech. Hadrian mused at the differences between 'Draco' his friend and 'Malfoy' the arrogant git. It amazed him that he would never have gotten to see his true face without the mask if they hadn't met that one day the bookstore. He was thankful for it sure, but he couldn't help but wonder what is what like to meet the mask first.

Potter smiled at Malfoy and shook his hand, introducing himself formally which threw off everyone. Hadrian guessed, while they did expect Potter to be superhuman, they did not expect him to know proper wizarding etiquette. If _this_ fazed them the wizarding world was in for a bit of a shock.

The ginger, Ron it seemed, was displeased with something Draco said. Probably a scathing remark about his attire. Hadrian himself was thinking it. He could understand having less than silk to wear, that had been his life up until recently, but he didn't see why a pure-bread boy representing his family on the first day of his entrance into the wizarding world (the social aspects of it) wouldn't want to present himself better. The wrinkled robes, crumbs everywhere along with a dirty face and quick temper weren't what he would have chosen.

"Ron, we're just having a discussion. Everything is cool, ignore the git if you don't what he has to say you're being...well.."

Hadrian stepped next to Draco, body guard number two moving aside for him, and placed his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"I believe the technical term is being an ass." He supplied.

Draco looked at him, amusement in his eyes before it faded away behind the mask.

In front of them Potter was fighting a smile and Ron didn't appear to know how to respond. Of course he didn't know who Hadrian was and messy robes or not he was a pureblood and knew better than to insult someone he didn't know.

"Who's this then? Another one of your slimy friends?" Asked Ron under the guise of an insult.

Hadrian pondered that. Maybe the kids wasn't as dense as he thought.

"This is my friend Soboles Deorum. Prince, this is Weasley," He nodded at the red head, "and Potter. Harry Potter."

For the first time Prince and Potter made eye contact.

Hadrian held out his hand for Potter to shake. "Deorum. It's a pleasure to see you here."

Potter shook it."Potter. Nice to see you."

Hadrian knew Draco caught that interaction. Neither he nor Potter had 'introduced' themselves, they acknowledged the other by their last name and said a pleasant greeting. It implied they either knew of each other from a shared social activity or they had met in some fashion prior to this and were on agreeable terms though not friends.

Ron was oblivious.

"I'm Ron." He said, making no move to hold out his hand.

Hadrian nodded curtly. The only sign he'd heard him.

The message their was clear as well. Ron offered showed that he was willing to be on speaking terms with Prince but had no inclination to be friendly. Prince showed that while he would interact with Ron if necessary he also wouldn't be friendly. Their allegiances spoke for themselves.

Potter rolled his eyes at all of it and Draco appeared pleased and smug. Probably because Ron hadn't registered who Prince was yet. If he had he would have forced a friendly smile on his face and hold out his hand. As it was he'd just snubbed Prince and that was potentially social suicide.

How he loved politics.

"Well, I think I'll get back to my reading."

Draco nodded at Potter. "See you at school."

"At school." He agreed.

Ron ignored Draco completely and settled down to inhale more sweets if the numerous wrappers on his seat was anything to go by.

Potter looked to Prince and, surprising everyone, sent him a beaming smile.

"I like what you've done with your hair."

Hadrian glared. He had spent two hours in front of a mirror while Eridanous muttered spell after spell and rubbed in potion after potion to get his hair perfect. As Eridanous was his chosen familiar for the year he'd no doubt be stuck with morning routine until he died. It was torture and Potter knew it.

His glared softened and he let out a small laugh.

"Well, it's better than yours. Skipped the brushing part again I see."

Potter winked.

"Always."

* * *

Eridanous watched from his place beneath the staff table, head on his paws. Beside him Eden did much the same, fluffy orange tail swishing behind her. It had been a long trip and he was eager for the day to finish. His noted were prepared with interactions from his perspective along with the ones he'd seen when Prince was not around. Eden, no doubt, had done the same for this other persona. Still, the smell of food being cooked several floors below caught his sensitive nose.

He buried his face in his paws and groaned.

"Not much longer. Control yourself."

"Says she who became entrance by reflective light. It took me ten minutes to regain your attention. We were nearly discovered."

She had the good sense to look abashed.

"It's hardly my fault. Human we might appear most of the time, but now are outsides match our insides and I find it hard to fight it. At least I am not whining about the fairness of it all."

"I only did it for a bit."

Eden purred smugly.

"I did not at all."

"That's because it was your idea."

He huffed and turned his back to her.

"Shall we bet on the outcome?" Came a cheery voice from above.

"Always." Came a silky reply.

Edrianous and Eden glanced at each other. Twin grins graced their feline faces.

"Eavesdrop?"

"Lets."

* * *

"It's a shame you're going into Ravenclaw, you'd make a fine Slytherin." Draco murmured. They stood together, hand in hand as Draco insisted on dragging him everywhere they went, watching the others get sorted.

"So would Potter." Hadrian replied absently.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Yes, you will be filling me in on that by the way. First you show up on the train, without even telling me you were attending my school mind. You only implied you were getting materials for a friend and said nothing about yourself. I was right to assume you'd be going back to the Viridian for schooling." Draco scowled. "And then you fail to tell me you have been interacting with the only other person alive who's as much of a political gray area as yourself. Potter of all people."

Hadrian smiled at him.

"Jealous Dray?"

Pale cheeks tinted pink.

"Don't be ridiculous." He immediately began dusting down his perfect robes. Something Hadrian had seen Eridanous do when he was flustered or embarrassed.

* * *

"Ravenclaw."

"Gryffindor."

"Hufflepuff."

"Ravenclaw."

"Slytherin."

"Slytherin."

"Hufflepuff."

The two cats listened closely to the guess made and money exchanged between to the two staff members above them. While one made guess based on personality and family lines, the other had a knack for just knowing. Both had gotten their fair share of correct guesses however.

Prince and his other persona would be up soon. Time to see what these teacher's were made of.

* * *

"Deorum, Soboles."

"That's me."

With a parting glance at Draco Hadrian began the walk to the stool. He ignored the murmurings his name caused, ignored the look he was getting from the headmaster, he focused only on the hat. According to the Journal of Knowing, as he'd called the book which apparently contained a version of his future self, he had already done this before. So what was the sense in being nervous?

"Slytherin."

* * *

Neither of them got it. Both guessed Ravenclaw. Which wasn't a bad guess, but then...Prince was many things.

* * *

Utter silence.

He shot a smug look at Draco, who was ecstatic, and strolled to the correct table. A seat was immediately provided for him in the center of the table, in the ranks of the Slytherin Court he noted, and he obliged them by sitting there. Several people greeted them, he only nodded and said he needed to see where his friends were placed.

* * *

He watched Prince walk to the Slytherin table with little surprise. Hadrian knew the hat would be tempted to place this persona there as well, but he needed a different house if his plans were going to work. You could hardly be the poster child of the light from within the house of snakes, could you?

Finally it was his turn.

"Potter, Harry."

He grimaced. Why did everyone have to mangle his name?

**Welcome to Hogwarts young Potter. I have been waiting for you. Now, let's see. Good mind...loyalty...cunning...lots of it...courage...**

A hat was talking to him. Considering he'd had a cat talking to him not an hour ago and there was a talking diary and a talking journal in his pockets you would think he'd be immune to this shit by now. Not quite it seemed. It was one thing to have a conversation with an inanimate object. And, although Lady had warned him about, it was quite another to allow one to decide your future. It felt stupid. In a variety of ways.

* * *

"Gryffindor." Guessed both.

Eridanous wasn't so sure. Weren't Prince and his persona the same person and therefore would be sorted into the same house? It was dizzying to think about. And if he did manage to go into Gyffindor, with his other soul half in Slytherin, how would Prince manage to balance that? Those were two very opposite ends of the spectrum there. The friends they might have would dislike each other, their alliances would be on different sides of the war, the mind set he would need to survive in either house would be different. Living each day as two people was hard enough, but living it as two people who ought to be enemies and had completely different views on morality? How would your mind handle that? How would your soul? You might as well rip your soul in half and BE two different people.

He felt the stirrings of unease low in his belly.

Prince better now what he was doing.

* * *

Hadrian waited, holding his breath.

**...I see...well where to put you? I find myself at a loss young man. You would do any of the houses proud. I feel I should warn you whichever house you are placed into will not realize this and expect you to act as they do. They may not be able to relate to your other traits and you may find yourself a bit of an outcast if you display them too willingly.**

He did his best to push his thoughts forward to the hat.

_What you're saying is, if I am placed in, say Gryffindor-_

He could feel smugness from the hat, apparently it was already leaning toward that house.

_-they wouldn't expect me to have tendencies of a Ravenclaw or, you know, just putting this out here, a Slytherin? They would see a Gryffindor, expect a Gryffindor and never give it another thought?_

**Yes.**

_I can live with that._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

Eden and Eridanous nodded at each other left to their proper houses. They would meet their charges and compare notes. They'd made it through day one.

* * *

"A match into a needle? That's it? Why not a match into a semi-automatic or a machete? Wouldn't that be more useful? And challenging? And awesome? I suppose if you really needed to fix a tear on your Bag of Holding in the middle of a battle while hidden behind a large bush it may work..."

The entire class stared at him, though the few who understood his references (muggleborns) had the decency to look alarmed.

He sighed, waved his hand and turned his matchstick into a needle.

Professor McGonagal, who apparently decided to ignore his use of wandless magic, raised an eyebrow. "No weaponry Potter?"

He shrugged. "Peer pressure."

Hadrian blamed the lack of reaction to an obvious show of silent, wandless casting to the confusion already flooding their veins at the time. Or something like that. They might have just chosen to ignore it in favor of pretending to have a normal lesson. He certainly would have. You know, if he was normal and stuff.

Each of his classes had been both hard and easy, as both personas. The ideas were easy to understand and the spell operation it's self easy enough to accomplish, though he found wands unnecessary for all but the more delicate of things. This magic business was something else. He often found himself waving his wand but using Lady's methods of physical world manipulation rather than the spells. It was faster, easier, more familiar and had better results. No one seemed to notice the difference,. Which was fine but when things got bigger they would. It'd be hard not to. He would of course, worry about that when he got there. All and all he resorted to the social aspects and researching aspects of this world to hold his attentions. Namely, the library and messing with himself. Merlin his life was all kinds of dysfunctional.

The class finally over, after doing the spell on his first try he'd opened his notebook and began writing out a step by step instruction manual displaying the superiority of physical manipulation versus temporary, illusionary, forced transformation. McGonagall had looked at it over his shoulder, no doubt intending to see what he thought was more important then the lesson. She had instead blinked, then politely as for a copy stating his sources and recommended reading. He was lucky he was seen interacting with Prince so often, it gave him an excuse to know about it. He needed to be more careful in the future. Potter really shouldn't know these things. But classes as Prince were far more amusing. He headed to the door.

Just outside he saw Prince and Malfoy with a few other nameless snakes standing in the hall preparing to go to their class. Prince's cheeks were flushed, his expression pouting while Malfoy teased him about something or other. He'd noticed their closeness. Everyone had. A political alliance in the making and all that rot. Noticing him watching Prince flushed deeper. Malfoy turned and raised an eyebrow in a good imitation of their head of house. Hadrian hadn't had his class yet but he often saw that look on his face when a student dared approach him at the head table. It said something along the likes of 'what do you want and if it's stupid I shall poison you'. Charming that one.

Hadrian grinned at them, made a show of raking his eyes over Prince and Malfoy then tilted his head.

"Don't mind me, I'm just enjoying the Slytherin bro-fest. Continue."

Malfoy's cheeks tinted this time but he crossed his arms and put on a smug expression. Prince laughed and blew a kiss at him.

"Jelly Potter? I shall have to shower you with affections later to resolve the matter."

He hated himself.

Hadrian stalked away amidst laughter.

* * *

**AN:** There you have it. Don't forget to let me know if you like what I do.

**Next Chap:** Potter and Prince attend a class at the same time, potions. This can only end well. Meet the Gryffindors! Meet the Slytherins! Tom gives advice and learns about the existence of Harry Potter. Eridanous and Eden spy on Quirellmort, I mean Quirell, I mean Voldemort...


	2. Chapter 2

**SUMMERY**: In the future Harry was given the choice to go back and do his life over. Speaking to snakes, jumping across rooftops, socializing with half-demons and purebloods, and having a best friend who lived in a magical diary wasn't the most normal of childhoods. Now eleven and entering his first year of Hogwarts, Hadrian must live each day as two people. A Gryffindor, 'Potter' and a Slytherin, 'Prince'. He...might not have thought this through.

**Rating: **M (-seriously, note that. If I get a flame later on because you see some shit you don't want to see I am going to mock your intelligence and your reading level. Harshly. I may even call your mother names and insult your manhood.)

**Warnings: **Violence. Mental and emotional abuse. Emotional manipulation. Characters with flexible morals. A Harry encouraged from a young age to think independently and form his own opinions. Other magical schools. Demons and magical creature culture. Pureblood politics. Verbal Sparing. Possessed diaries. Cunning criminals. Time travel.

**AN:** Second chap! Sorry for any mistakes, I haven't acquired a Beta. Don't forget to let me know if you like what I do.

**-Pseudonymous**

* * *

_There's two types of people in this world_

_The ones that entertain and the ones that observe_

* * *

"There! To the left!"

A forced blasted against the wall, tiles broke and pieces flew into the air.

"There!"

More blasts.

Eridanous and Eden circled around each other kicking, punching and blasting at their opponent. They hissed and cursed and picked up stray pieces of pluming and beat down on it. Water sloshed. Mirrors clattered from the walls to the floor and tiny pieces erupted and flooded the area. They slipped and tripped and clung to the tops of the sinks, holding themselves out of harms way when the enemy came too near.

Artfully they used their acrobatics and predator instincts to evade and confuse. Leaps here, stomps there, smacks and punches. More broken tiles. A broken stall door lay at an angle. They ducked and rolled between stalls seeking cover before peeking out and assessing their battle plans.

The war waged on.

A hand spun Eridanous around. Alarmed, he only just kept from blasting Eden's frightened face off. She pointed to the corner behind him and whispered.

"It's brought reinforcements."

Eridanous gulped and peered over his shoulder in horror. They were outnumbered. The devious monster.

With a very manly shriek he yelled out his instructions.

"_Run away. Retreat_."

They turned and ran out the door, slamming the door, and locking it. A slight skittering sound got their attention. They looked down to see legs poking out from under the door. They squealed and ran down the corridor, with a pop they landed on feline feet. Ears back, legs pumping, they rand as fast they could, neither stopping. Their original purpose of following the strange professor who talked to himself was forgotten.

Eridanous glanced at Eden.

"Let's never speak of this again."

"Agreed."

Three halls away a fifth year prefect cursed at, then stomped on and killed, three cockroaches.

* * *

"What are you looking for?"

"How to _Rule the World book 3_. It examines the socio-political climates of the muggle, magical and creature realms of India. I have the first two (the first is magical society as a whole and the second studies Britain exclusively) and I re-read book one recently."

Draco tightened his grip on Hadrian's hand to get his attention.

"Can I ask you a serious question?"

"Only if I can give you a serious answer."

"What's the point of researching this stuff? You are in the library reading this stuff, not even educational stuff in a school library mind, everyday. There is no one who is here more often then you. What are you planning to do with all this information? You're a walking library as it is with that brain of yours."

"World domination." Hadrian said with a straight face.

"Are you messing with me?" Draco pouted.

Hadrian tilted his head.

"If you have to think about it I find myself less than reassured."

Hadrian patted his arm. "I promise to keep you as a favorite underling."

"Just what I wanted to be when I grew up." Draco deadpanned.

"There it is, Parvati is reading it." Said Nott, interrupting. He was used to the byplay by now. It was still fun to watch of course, almost everyone did, but it was catching him off guard less and less. Draco and Prince made some sort of instant connection when they met and everyone was jealous. Of all the people Draco could have teased it just had to be Soboles Deorum, future Lord of the family, cousin and apprentice to Lady Arcana of the d'Arc clan, one of the ruling factions in the Viridian of all places.

It was as if Fate had served the situation up on a silver platter. And they were friends. Friends. Not associates, not acquaintances, not even companions, they were legitimate, public announced, friends. It was as close to declaring an alliance of houses as minors could get and they were eleven! Draco's father had been ecstatic. Nott could see why, as Lord Malfoy was currently being associated with Lady Arcana politically and now his son was forming a bond with the her cousin who would take over as Lord of House when he was of age.

You couldn't plan a better match really. If they stayed in good favor with each other they'd be a formidable force when each reached their majority. It had Slytherin house scrambling trying to re-balance the order of things. Everything had to be reconsidered now and Prince was being watched constantly. Everyone wanted to know what Draco saw in him. Would he be powerful? Would he be well connected? Was he interested in politics? Did he share his cousins views? What were his plans?

So they watched.

Hadrian looked over at a table a few feet away when something clicked in his head.

"You! I forgot you two! Sly and Ash is one pair of twins, Ro and Rab is two, Fred and George is three and you, Padma and Parvati, are four. Right? Did I get it right?"

"Yes, that's right." She looked amused.

"I knew it."

Draco scoffed.

"Oh, by the way, I was wondering if I could read that book you have? When you're finished with it?"

"Are you interested in the social and political structures of India?" She asked skeptically.

"Yes! I could spend hours reading about the nuances and shades of morality and superiority and racism and political savvy and revolutions and alliances of other countries. I find it incredible. Especially to compare them with that of Britain and then go through and compare the muggle socio-political scene with that of the magical and creature realms of that country and then I go through and compare them to each other. For instance, if the muggle scene in America is similar to the Argents or if the Magical world of Russia and Germany are similar to those of the Morgans but not the magicals in Britain even though the magicals in Britain have their own version of the same thing in a more subtle and still current variety. What do these things say about them as a people? And is it the common thought among the populace or is it a stereotype? Or maybe a government/ministry pushed ideals popular among the more easily entertained of the masses and polished to go over well commercial- down on paper you know?- but no one stops to notice if it works in the physical world? Then of course there's the high-class scene of each world and boy is that a whole world in and of its self! Did you know the high class realms, whether its muggle or magical or creature or alternative dark being, they all have the same general principles even if the laws which govern them, the unnamed ones that everyone knows not the actual laws, are different? And you could take one pureblood from say the magical realm here and Britain and plop them in the middle of the Vamps or Morgan and they could adapt. The muggles would die of course, but isn't it interesting? How their survivor instinct just kicks in? All the possibilities of social experimentation astounds me and I have to say I am having fun entertaining the idea of conducting several ones of my own...""

Everyone stared and blinked.

"Okay I...I'm not sure what you just said."

"Let me try again. I like to compare the socially acceptable and unacceptable behavior of the wizarding, dark creature and muggle worlds of each country along with political popular ideals of the time and compare them with those of different countries. Then I ask questions. Why is it popular? Why is it acceptable? Is it recent or a traditional thing? Who are the political stars? What's popular where and why and why not? What recent wars have been fought over them? Who were the players? Why did they succeed? Why did they fail?"

She nodded slowly, closed her book and handed it to him.

"You need this more than I do."

To his left two students wearing green were analyzing, observing and making calculations.

* * *

Someone knocked at the dormitory door quietly and whispered "Potter?"

Eden sighed, shifted form, stretched her arms, and turned and poked Hadrian's cheek.

"We seem to have a visitor at..." She glanced at her watch "...half past midnight."

One emerald eye opened slowly and assessed the situation. "You get it."

"First off, this is a boy's dormitory. Secondly, this is the first year boy dormitory. I could pass for a fourth year maybe but not an eleven year old."

He agreed with her there. She was even shorter than Lady but she was too...womanly to be eleven. His face flushed.

"And lastly, and perhaps most relevant, I'm supposed to be a cat. Oh and you're closer to the door. Don't forget that."

The eye closed in contemplation. Then, without notice, arms twisted around her middle towing Eden on top of Hadrian before continuing and pushing her off the edge of the bed and through the curtains.

"Tah-dah."

Eden scowled and crept to the door and drew it open. Two indistinguishable boys with rosy unkempt hair stared at her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Can I…help you?"

"Sorry. We were looking for a friend of ours. This is obviously the wrong dorm."

Eden was going to accept this and started closing the door. Then she recalled twins helped Hadrian get his trunk onto the train. Were they in Gryffindor? She thought they might be and she didn't think they'd visit him from another house with prior notice.

"Wait. Are you Gryffindor kids?"

The twins looked at each other before they tilted their heads. "Yes?"

She smiled. "Looking for Harry then?"

Confusion and curiosity fought for dominance across the twins faces. Apparently curiosity won out.

"We are. Do you know where his room is?"

Eden grinned wickedly.

"I do. It's this one. You were right all along. Shall I rouse him?"

Not waiting for them to reply Eden ran back to the bed, pulled aside the hangings and pounced on Hadrian.

"Get up! You have two cute gingers come to call for you."

"Tell Sly and Ash to bugger off I'm tired."

"I would, but these are Weasley..." She trailed off to glance over for confirmation, getting a nod she continued, "Weasley gingers. "

"What? Crap!" He shot up knocking Eden off the bed with a squeak followed by a curse when her head hit the nightstand. She glared up at him one hand rubbing her head.

"Graceful." he snickered.

Eden flipped him off and held up a demanding hand. Once he obliged and pulled her to her feet Eden kicked him three times in the shins.

"Merlin! What was that for?"

"You need to be more careful, I am a weak little girl and you could have injured me."

"Weak my arse…"

Golden eyes narrowed. "What was that?"

"Er…"

Snickers brought their attention back to the door.

"Right, are you going to explain this your soul-less friends over there or are you just gonna spend the night beating me?"

Hadrian repressed a snarky comment, then sent an innocent, small, embarrassed smile at the Weasley twins.

"Yes, introduce us to your…." They eyed Eden's huge long sleeve shirt, lack of pants and the fact they were obviously sharing a single bed "…friend."

"Yeah Potter, explain this to them."

"Really? You're just gonna throw me under the bus? Do know what McGonagal would do if she saw this?" Hadrian shuddered.

As if on a cue only they could hear, Hadrian and Eden walked to the door, pulled the twins in, shut and locked the door and dragged them to Hadrian's bed. Eden shoved them both in, climbed in beside them, waited for Hadrian to do the same and then closed the curtains and add a few more silencing charms for good measure.

The twin's faces were very red and they stared back and forth between Hadrian and Eden nervously.

Hadrian rolled his eyes.

"I'm eleven. Get a grip."

They spent the rest of the night weaving a tale about a best friend whom he met and just so happened not to be entirely human and a plan to have an awesome pet which led to Eden posing as said pet. It wasn't even a lie, just different truths pasted together. The twins thought it was wicked Hadrian managed to trick everyone. Crises averted and the twins sworn to secrecy, the kitchen were brought up.

"And we wanted to know if you'd be interested in sneaking down with us."

"If you weren't afraid to."

"But we see you have no issues breaking the rules."

They waggled their eyebrows.

* * *

The Slytherin/Gryffindor first year Potions classes was all anyone talked about. It started off much as would be expected. Snape stalked in and terrified the firsties, gave a speech demonstrating his ability to kill them all and get away with it and then the roll was called. After that things got out of control. Snape fired off questions and soon a competition started between Potter and the Slytherin everyone called Prince. They raised their hands in unison for every question, whichever was called to answer first got it right. Then, when a potion was assigned for the class, both students ignored their instructions entirely and began making potions of their own creation. The danced around their cauldrons all but cackling madly. The entire class gave up working on their own potions and semi circles were created around the two students. Those who knew something about potions, Like Malfoy and Nott who's families were known for their abilities in the subject, and a muggleborn by the name Granger who had memorized the entire text, kept up a constant stream on information for the other students. Naming off ingredients, guessing which was chosen and why and naming it's effects and well known potions it was part of. Snape, rather than yell at the lot of them to get back to work, stood to the side and watched.

They finished in unison with a chorus of "Complete!"

Both of them had made their own poisons. Snape, no doubt delighted, asked them questions about which ingredients they used and what they thought the side effects and signs of the poison would be, how it would be administered, the deadliness of it and the length of time it took to go into effect. When he finished Potter suggested they test it on a live subject to see who was closest to knowing their poison the best. The class, as one, backed away. Making a scathing remark about their intelligence, Snape sneered at the classroom at large then conjured two rabbits.

Potter's dropped fluidly, without a sound. Dead. The moment the poison was swallowed.

Prince's frothed at the mouth, squealed at things only it could see, clawed at it's self then went into convulsions until it died.

Snape proceeded to give a disturbing lecture about the pro and cons of each poison and what situations might call for which. By the end of it the released students were racing to Madam Promphrey for enough dreamless sleep potions to last them the month.

By dinner everyone was swept up in it. They were both geniuses at potions obviously, but that wasn't what they discussed. No, there were sixth year Ravenclaws arguing about what their chosen poison said about either first year's personality. People brought up how well they did in their other classes and by the end of the meal the entire school was separated into team Potter or team Prince. Who was best at charms? Transfiguration? Was cleverest? Richest? Better looking? It was a war and the two first years involved finished their desserts leisurely, ignoring the yelling matches and fist fights breaking out on all side, intent only on finishing their treacle tarts, seemingly blissfully aware to the chaos they had created.

The staff were not immune to it. McGonagal and Snape had never been more heated toward one another, even at quidditch for which both were fanatic. The argued with wild hand gestures, sarcastic comments and subtle barbs. Other teachers took best on who would do best at the end of year exams and who they favored in their subjects. Dumbledore watched the violent confusion with merry amusement.

Beneath the staff table two felines, one black and one orange, smacked their paws to their foreheads and sighed.

* * *

Prince shut the hangings around his bed and pulled out Tom. Normally he would be lounging in the common room, acting for all the world as if he owned the place, head in Draco's lap with a book held above him to read. Tonight there was too much happening. It was three days since the potions class and no one would shut up about it.

He flipped open the book and whined about the noise and lack of privacy to Tom, who in turn had telepathic mental reading powers of sort and demanded to know what he had done. So he told him. He explained how it had all been innocent fun and he didn't get what all the fuss was about. How he and Potter were always the best in their classes and often teased and mocked each other. That both were watched a bit more closely than other students. Prince for being the future lord of the Deorum House and his cousin being Lady Arcana and her connections to the Viridan and her recent political moves.

That Potter was watched for being The-Boy-Who-Lived and that defeating Lord Voldemort as an infant pretty much gave everyone the right to stare at him and wait for something exciting to happen. Hadrian pointed out there was no real animosity between himself and Potter, that they just had a strange understanding. Hadrian recalled their interactions for Tom and the remarks his friends made about it. Then, five pages later, he finished.

Tom was silent.

_Tom._

_Tom?_

Hadrian shrugged, took his potion, did his mental exercises and retreated to his mindscape. A large warehouse divided into rows of shelves with labeled jars appeared before him. He strolled up and down the aisles, placing his daily interaction into the appropriate ingredients jar. Both of his persona's memories were rewound and play for him so he could observe his reactions. He made his notes and sat in the middle of his mindscape. Slowly he recalled which emotions he felt when and carefully analyzed their usefulness. He went for paler shades of some and discarded others altogether. Meticulously he brought them out, tasted them, experimented, compared and replaced them. On and on the hours went until both personas were properly divided, tested for structure and sealed away.

He let his mind wander, images floated before him and faded away just as quickly. The only instance of note were a series of green flashes, high laughter and a scream. The sequence repeated several times before he managed to push it on and continue to other thoughts. Hadrian considered making a note to analyze it when he was conscious but then deemed it unimportant. It seemed familiar and a long ago and far away sort of feeling but it wasn't something all that unusual. If he had repeats of these on other nights he'd look into it but for now he chalked it up to a strange mental occurrence and forgot about it.

Hadrian took calming breaths and let his attachment to the physical world fade away. Now was the time to let himself be. He wasn't Prince. He wasn't Potter. He was just Hadrian. No planning or plotting needed. Lady stressed to him often that his self care routine was a mandatory requirement. It was what kept you sane. How you remembered who you were. How you kept your personas separate from yourself. One had to have a strong grip and a lot of self control to pull this off. The mental damage possible was phenomenal. To skip this would be stupid. Hadrian was many things, stupid not one of them.

Mind finally cleared, everything done, he allowed himself to sleep.

When he woke that morning, he found a message written in Tom's elegant loops and swirls.

**Tell me about this Harry Potter.**

* * *

**AN:** DUN DUN DUN. Sorry, I totally couldn't resist. Get's the point across though.

**Next Chap: **Flying, a prank war, Narcissa Malfoy slaps a bitch, Tom asks uncomfortable questions, there's a Troll in the dungeons, a criminal tells the worst bedtime story ever, Hadrian meets Dumbledore.

Until then,

**-Pseudonymous**


	3. Chapter 3

**SUMMERY**: In the future Harry was given the choice to go back and do his life over. Speaking to snakes, jumping across rooftops, socializing with half-demons and purebloods, and having a best friend who lived in a magical diary wasn't the most normal of childhoods. Now eleven and entering his first year of Hogwarts, Hadrian must live each day as two people. A Gryffindor, 'Potter' and a Slytherin, 'Prince'. He...might not have thought this through.

**Rating: **M (-seriously, note that. If I get a flame later on because you see some shit you don't want to see I am going to mock your intelligence and your reading level. Harshly. I may even call your mother names and insult your manhood.)

**Warnings: **Violence. Mental and emotional abuse. Emotional manipulation. Characters with flexible morals. A Harry encouraged from a young age to think independently and form his own opinions. Other magical schools. Demons and magical creature culture. Pureblood politics. Verbal Sparing. Possessed diaries. Cunning criminals. Time travel.

**AN:** Third chap up for you guys, getting back to my long chaps now. Sorry for the wait guys, had RL to tend to. Darn it anyway huh? Don't forget to comment and let me know what you think. Some information I slip into this chapter is important later on, end of hint.

**-Pseudonymous**

* * *

_In the end everything collides_

_My childhood spat back out the monster that you see_

_...Be careful making wishes in the dark_

* * *

After three days of talking about nothing but Harry Potter the conversations between Prince and Tom took a sudden turn.

**In your opinion, who won the war? The lighr or the dark? The good guys or the bad guys? What is good? What is wrong? What defines 'dark'?**

_The good guys did. The light...didn't they?_

**Didn't they? Who's opinion is that?**

Hadrian paused before answering.

_The history books I guess. The general opinions of the light. I guess I don't really know how to answer your questions._

He paused again.

_Many people died who didn't have to, all over a difference of opinion. If a compromise can be made it should be made. I...I don't think anyone won. Nothing was decided. Nothing was solved. And people died anyway. For nothing. Because their deaths solved nothing._

**I believe there isn't a clear definition between right and wrong because it depends on your perspective too much of the time. I think it comes down to a large grouping of various sentient creatures on this planet and their choices. What makes them right or wrong depends on why they chose them, wether they made any difference and whether the consequences were worth it in the end.**

* * *

Callahan sat before Ambriel and grinned at her.

"Alright. Tell me a story."

Violet eyes glimmered with something he couldn't define.

"Alright."

_Once upon a time there lived only the manifestation of magic and her gods and her demons and angels and her three virtues who were the highest ranking of the angels. The virtues were three beings you might call Jinn. They were two brothers and a sister called Arcana who was the Virtues of Balance, Understanding and Truth. They gathered together the strings of fate and saw visions of the future which they reported back to magic it's self and to the Gods._

_Arcana watched the Gods playing with lives of the mundane world far below them and she felt a stirring in her heart. In her in sympathy she stole the secret of knowledge which belonged to the Gods and brought to the people of the earth, giving them magic and all that comes with it. In a rage the God banished her to a human body and sentenced her, as punishment, to live among the people she loved so much and get to know them. To make it more interesting for them, they stole her words away, leaving her silent._

_This plan backfired on the Gods spectacularly because they didn't count on her saving the life of a Demon king and that same Demon falling in love with her. Against the God's wishes she became pregnant with a child. The Gods foresaw this would be a great warrior and the future Emperor of armies that would bring down fire on the heavens and wage war with the Gods themselves. The possible repercussions this would have on the balances of time and fate frightened the Gods and they saw the child as even more of a threat than the mother had been_

_To Punish the Demon King they forced the spirit of the child to be a daughter rather than a Son and took the life of Arcana after she gave birth to the child. However, as everyone knows, there are consequences for our choices, even the choices of Gods._

_The child was born immortal under the Gemini constellation, bearing powers of her father and of her mother. In fear for his daughter's life the king sent her away to live among the mundane world, hoping she would be safe from the Gods there. But the magical people of the mundane world betrayed her and bound her to them forever, leaving her unable to reach the heavens and return to her family and unable to truly belong on the earth. Forced to walk among the people her mother loved and yet never be one of them._

When she stopped talking Callahan looked up at her.

"If you truly wish to know why Albie and myself uh ...dislike... each other as we do, your answer lies within."

"You realize I will spend the rest of the week not sleeping in an attempt to research this story and gain some sort of insight from it?"

She shrugged. "My uh moral compass tends to spin aimlessly in that questionable gray area between 'generally agreed upon to be right' and 'ooh cookies'."

He sighed. "In other words, you couldn't care less."

"In other words." she agreed.

* * *

Prince and Potter learned nothing from their stunt in Potions. One might think they would connect their competitiveness with their horde of rabid followers, but, as both, though their own person, were in fact still intimate pieces of Hadrian, they had inherited the pieces of his personality he'd learned from Lady. As such, it would never occur to Hadrian to be anything but the best, even if that meant competing against himself to earn the title. It didn't stop at _Wingardium Leviosa _or _Draught of Peace _either.

When the first year Slytherin and Gryffindor students met for their first flying lesson they were far amiable than any other group of first years from those two houses then Madam Hooch had ever before had the opportunity to see. She should have expected it really. Class began as normal the quickest and cleverest chose the best broom and spots closest to the outside, the rest made do with what they were given.

Both Prince and Potter's brooms rose to their hands upon the words 'UP" leaving their mouths. Both had the same perfect grip. Both swung their legs over and mounted their brooms with synchronized precision. And when that Longbottom boy rose into the air, lost control of his broom and dangled before the terror stricken teacher from the very edge of cloak high on the battlements, both Prince and Potter swished into the air. As though they had rehearsed this moment for months they flew, quickly, and caught the boy by either of his hands just as his cloak ripped. When his rememberall then fell from his pockets they gave everyone a heart attack. Hands released the Longbottom boy who suspended in the air for the slightest of moments. They dived, flat against their brooms, hands out stretched. Clasping the small glass orb inches from the ground. After a feat like that it shouldn't have surprised her as much as it did when they then rose into the air in a flash and swung under their brooms, hanging on by their legs and caught the boy again before he could strike the earth.

The story was all over the school in ten minutes.

And when they cornered and took down a mountain troll Halloween night without a scratch to either of them, the school found out about and gossiped bout and argued about that as well. Of course the boy's official story was 'allegedly' as no one could prove they'd had anything to do with it. Regardless of the increase of house points. And their sweaty faces upon their return to their common rooms much later than that of the rest of the school. They would only smile and shrug as though it weren't suspicious and really obvious. They were irritating that way. It brought with it more comparisons, how can two people with different personalities and friends and habits be so in tuned with one another?

That even also marked the first meeting between Hadrian and Albus Dumbldore. Or Dumbledore and Potter if one wanted to be specific...and accurate. Through Potter's eyes he saw the man as just friendly enough, just witty enough and just a bit off enough to make him nervous in way he didn't understand. Although the man seemed alright actually, through Potter's eyes anyway, there way something about him they gave Hadrian the feeling of deja vu. The way he avoided talking about things he didn't desire to talk about. The way he tilted his head and smiled genially and gave mysterious answers to rather straight-forward questions. It would do him well, he decided in the end, to pay close attention to the headmaster. Of course the school didn't know any of that, only that they had met and that the headmaster had, apparently, snubbed Prince. Which led to a fabulous uproar.

Hadrian learned a valuable lesson. Wizards took being a part of something very seriously and would defend their associated group's honour with whatever methods they deemed necessary. Even when said wizards were between the ages of eleven and seventeen. Even when said groups were made up teams concerning the superiority of one specific first year over that of one other specific first year. Even if both boys involved did not in fact have any interest in the rivalry themselves. Hadrian, running through the halls, Draco beside him, breath panting, shoes squeaking, wondered, idly, if this was how wars were started in the wizarding world.

They had intended on visiting the library ("Again Prince? Knew you should have been a bloody Ravenclaw!") when the entire school, on some unheard signal, decided to go utterly mad. No one knew for sure how it was started, only that one thing lead to another and now Hogwarts was playing host to the largest scale prank war anyone had ever seen. Between team Prince and team Potter. Even though neither of them had any say in the matter.

Jinxes were triggered. Chairs disappeared. Hair colour changed. Suits of armor were charmed to follow members of the opposing team and recite to them the virtues of their enchanter's chosen team. Unfortunately the suits of armor only knew if you were on an opposing team, or apparently unaffiliated, and not who you were. Which was how Prince and Draco got chased by five, thundering, suits of armor down the hall. Neither of the boys were involved in the insanity.

The suits of armor found that insulting, it would seem.

"You know, this was just how I wanted to spend my day. Not studying or playing outside or any other nonsense. No not me. I'd much prefer running for my life. Three hours and counting? No big deal!"

"This is all your fault anyway." Gasped Draco.

"How is it my fault?"

Draco turned to look at him as they slid around a corner.

"If you and Potter weren't so bloody brilliant and weren't so bloody competitive in class-"

Draco's words were cut off when Prince pulled in him into a small space hidden behind a tapestry.

"What are you-"

A hand clamped over his mouth to shush him. Draco huffed behind it and rolled his silver eyes. Outside they could hear the suits of armor stampeding past them. Half an hour later Hadrian removed his hand from Draco's mouth.

"I think we're in the clear."

Silver eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Not that I have an issue with you pulling me into dark places, pressing yourself against me and holding me there against my will, and I do note that I am a fine specimen of wizard, and the witches would certainly love it, you ought to at least hold off until we're thirteen."

Hadrian gaped. Then blushed. Then stuttered.

His hands flailed while he tried to come up with a response. During this time, ever the dutiful friend, Draco pulled them out of the dark narrow hall and into the hallway.

Potter and the Weasley twins walked as quickly as they dared down the hallway. If they took the shortcut behind the second staircase on the left they ought to be able to reach the Gryffindor tower in enough time to pretend they'd been there all along. Percy was coming to check, as they'd promised him earlier they would stay out of this pranking business and some Puff had to blabbed to him that they were seen down by the kitchens with potions that were suspect. Bloody Puffs.

A squeal and a snicker caught Potter's attention and his companions slowed down with him. To the side, just a head of them, stood Prince and Malfoy. The Malfoy heir was, obviously, messing with Prince's head again.

"I would never." Prince declared.

Malfoy crossed his arms, appearing insulted. "Oh, is that how it is?"

"I didn't mean it that way."

The blonde raised his chin. "How_ did_ you mean it."

"It's not that you're not a uh.."

"_Fine specimen of wizard_."

The Twins looked at Potter who raised both brows.

Prince nodded. "Yes that. It's just that wasn't what I was thinking about at the time."

"But you _have_ thought about it!"

Prince flushed. Hand waving ensued.

Potter looked at Fred who looked at George who, in turn looked at Potter. He blinked. Glanced back at his other persona and then back to his friends.

"You know what, I don't want to know."

They nodded. That decided, it was off to the tower and the hopeful avoidance of one irate Percy Weasley.

* * *

Hadrian and Draco, along with Nott, several first year Ravenclaws, and one Gryffindor were seated in a corner of the library for their study group which had sort of formed it's self around the fact Prince was a genius and would happily rattle on answering this or that question if you caught him in the library as it was his favorite place to be. As long as you got to him in-between books you were golden. Sitting nearby, pretending not to take notes when the discussion turned political, were Cedric Diggory and Percy Weasley. They sat together of course as neither wanted to be seen sitting with first years and neither would see out the other.

Potter yawned again and purposefully knocked into Prince.

"So, now that you're finished your little I-am-totally-not-planning-to-take-over-the-world-you-see-nothing-over-here group, are you up for a walk down tot he lake? You were meant to meet me their half an hour ago."

Hadrian blinked cutely.

"Oh. Oops."

The Gryffindor sighed dramatically and wiped away fake tears, pretending to sob into Prince's shoulder. A sixth year prefect from Hufflepuff, who thought they were whispering to loudly maybe, stalked over and turned Potter around, hands on both of his shoulders.

"Would you please lower your voices and even leave if you're not here to study." The burly boy growled.

Before either Diggory or Weasley could rise and defend Potter, Prince beat them to it. The violet eyed Slytherin stood beside Potter and clasped his hand, which they usually only ever saw him do with the blond Sytherin rather Than Potter, and together they tilted their heads and gazed up at the prefect. They were exactly the same size, Diggory noted.

"But...we were only talking..." Prince pouted.

"I didn't mean to bother you." Potter continued, twisting a finger around his unruly locks.

"P-please don't make him leave."

They both bit their lips and pleaded with their vibrant eyes beneath lowered lashes.

Poor boy never had a chance. His face flushed and cleared his throat, scratching his neck awkwardly.

"Er. I'm sorry." The prefect said. He didn't know what he was sorry for but he suddenly felt like crap.

After the boy walked off they turned around, still hand in hand, faces still pouty and looked at their audience questioningly.

"Was it something we said?" They asked in unison.

Draco snorted.

"You both utterly abuse the whole Uke thing you've got going, you do know that? It's almost unseemly." He drawled.

They both blinked and pouted even more. Widening their eyes innocently.

"What is that? Can you explain it?"

Draco's face flushed at the prospect of giving a detailed account. He looked to Nott for help who was no help at all as he was choking on his smuggled in water. The two older boys stuttered when Prince and Potter turned their eyes on them. When no explanation was forthcoming Potter turned to Prince and placed his hand on his chin, gently brushed his cheek.

"Ah, my love, I fear we shall never understand these people."

"Alas, you are right. Outcasts among the normal folk." Prince agreed, nodding.

"Its fine. Let them mock us. I only need you.'

"And I you!" They hugged.

At least four of their audience fell out of their seats though they denied it when asked about it later. Draco glared Nott choked on nothing at all. On cue both first years fell down laughing.

"You should see your faces!"

"You were messing with us!"

"Yeah. We do that." Potter smirked.

"I'd never fall for Potter. That'd be like loving myself..." He paused, and Potter silently pulled out a hand mirror and held it up for him. "Hmmm. I am beautiful, though, aren't I?'

Prince looked up at them. Silence.

"I think we broke them." Potter observed, casting his arm around Prince and snuggling into his side.

Draco huffed, grabbed Prince's hand and started pulling him away, half dragging him out of the library.

"Such a strong grip Draco! Why are we leaving? Oh are you defending my honour? Is that it?"

"Shut up Prince."

Potter snickered and skipped after them.

Shaking his head to clear it, Cedric turned to Percy and then to the rest of the study group left staring after the retreating first years.

"Where the Hell did Potter get that mirror?"

Said Gryffindor caught up to the two Slytherins and slid his hand into the one Draco was not occupying and winked at the jealous Slytherin. Prince turned unexpectedly and shot a beaming smile at the group of hufflepuffs who had been not-so-subtly attempting to overhear their conversation. They took this to mean they were in mortal danger and ran out of the library and down the hall with frightened squeaks. Watching them travel in packs of three for safety and skitter around Prince for the rest of the week was a constant source of amusement for the Slytherins, even the older years.

Only Prince could get such a result from a smile. Most everyone knew he rarely smiled. He smirked. He sneered. Or his face was blank. Reals smiles only occurred around Malfoy or after a particularly witty insult at Potter. That didn't stop them all from commenting it was a good thing Prince hadn't tried to hug them or give them a handshake.

"Think of it! All the ickle Puffs throwing themselves off the towers. Offing themselves one by one in an attempt to avoid whatever, no doubt tortures and inhuman, plans you had in store for them. For shame Prince. For shame."

That particular third year woke with a shaved head and his robes dyed Hufflepuff colours. No one dared tease him within earshot after that. It wasn't technically a physical retaliation, but it was humiliating all the same and, what with the whole school-wide feud of Potter-fans versus Prince-fans, no one could prove it was him and not one of his supporters. That is what made all the difference. He could do anything he wanted to them and claim, believably, that he didn't know a thing about it. A dangerous position for a Slytherin to be in. Even from the perspective of other Slytherins.

* * *

"Have you noticed how he seems to talk to himself? Or to voices only he can hear?"

Draco asked Prince as they walked down the hall, Professor Quirell far in front of them mumbling.

Prince eyed Draco and smirked inwardly. "Yes, he's got this whole 'I may or may not be being possessed by a dark lord' vibe going on."

Draco stared.

"Uh, do I have something on my Face?"

"What did you just say about possession?"

Hadrian blinked. "It's ...er... nine tenths of the law?"

"No, about Quirell-"

A cool hand pressed against Draco's forehead.

"Are you feeling well?"

"What?"

"I think you need some tea. To the kitchens!"

Hadrian grabbed Draco's hand and lead the way, the blonde sputtering in confusion.

Somewhere. Someplace. Lady was laughing wickedly.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait."

"What!?"

"Yeah, I wasn't listening."

Ron Weasley glared at Potter. They stopped int he middle of the hallway.

"And why not?"

"Well, see, I don't care what you have to say. At all. Ever."

"You asked me my opinion on whether Professor Snape's hair colour was natural or if he dyed it just this morning. The entire common room had a debate about it. I said it was is hard to tell under all that grease and he was evil anyway so it didn't matter."

"Yes. You did. This is why I don't care what you have to say. Worst essay answer ever. This is why I should follow Eden's advice and avoid gingers all together."

Having bat-like hearing where it concerned insults towards their hair colour, the Weasley twins made an abrupt appearance beside them.

"Where did you come from?" Questioned Potter, suspiciously.

"Secret passage."

"They have those here? Is that regulation? What if someone get's lost and starves to death? Or are starving children okay here? Because, lemme tell you, in other places...totally frowned upon."

The twins ignored that entirely in favor of crossing their arms and mock glaring.

"What is wrong with red hair?"

"Nothing. But there is loads wrong with fire engine red hair. You two, however, are strawberries. So it's cool."

The twins and Ron all blinked.

"What's the bloody difference?" Demanded Ron.

At the same time the twins said. "Strawberries?"

"Yep. That's what Eden calls you. Especially when you blush. Yeah like that! She think it's adorable."

Feeling quite vain about this the twins latched on to either of his arms and walked with him asking not so subtle questions about Eden's age, preferences and whether she was seeing anyone.

Ron, confused and annoyed shouted at the heavens. "What about my questions? Gah!"

No one answered though several second year Ravenclaws walked around him in a wide circle.

* * *

Hadrian paced in the Slytherin common room, ignoring the curious glances he was receiving. He swallowed, clenched his fists, unclenched his fists and paced some more. He just felt so agitated. So trapt. Before now he always had training at night. Every night. Even with Eridanous and Lucius he received training. Lady hadn't allowed him to slack. While being at Hogwarts was certainly exciting...it wasn't enough. He needed to use his power. He needed to release it. He needed the exhaustion that came from pushing yourself to your limits. The sweat and sore muscles and bruises and lack of breath and complete and totally adrenaline rush from doing something you've never done before. From the acknowledgement that you're just a bit better. Just a bit faster. Just a bit stronger than yesterday. The constant improvement. He needed it. The warded walls of the school and its strict rules of magic were suffocating him.

He started dreaming dreams. Small recollections of Lady's memories he'd seen in the pensieve. Memories of his time at the Dursleys. Of his cupboard. He'd wake in the morning, sweaty, panting, uncertain of his location or even the date. It would take long minutes of breathing exercises and steel self-control calm his emotions and wipe the shadows from his eyes. He'd get up, shower, dress and get to the main hall for breakfast earlier than most. He never let anyone see him that way. Weak. He hated himself for his weakness. Hadrian needed the purpose he used to feel with Lady. He needed the feeling of power at his finger tips. He needed...something.

So he paced in his Prince persona, focusing on breathing, ignoring worried glances and slowly cracking windows, flaring fireplaces and flickering candles. He saw nothing and no one around him. He heard nothing. He didn't feel cold when he penetrated the shadows in his pacing nor the returning warmth when he passed the hearths. Not the clack of his boots on the patches of tile between thick carpeting. Hadrian stopped, abruptly and headed for the wall that opened to the dungeons hallway. He needed to get out of here. He needed to find some place where he could be alone and work some of his agitation off. Losing control of his power was never acceptable, and his emotional manipulation was very good for his age, but he needed to get somewhere where he could let go of his control for a bit. Where he didn't have to be cunning and witty and stoic and reserved and perfect.

Clack. Clack. Clack. Clack. His boots released cull echoes with each footfall. The staircase was long and at the first few steps it had been easy to believe it would take forever to climb them. Now, though, just the feeling of making his decision and making progress toward his chosen destination, eased his soul. After what was eternity and less than that, his feet hit even ground. The Astronomy Tower was deserted. No classes tonight. He hadn't even considered that when he began his trek up the stairs. Good thing his luck kicked in. Who knows what he would do in this state if his means of release was denied him.

Hadrian unpinned his cloak and draped it over the stone balcony. Breath in. Hold it. Breath out. Hold it. Repeat. Bring in positive vibes. Let out negative vibe. In. Out. In. Repeat. Feel for your center. Sense the familiar taste of your power. Touch it. Stroke it. Manipulate it. Repeat.

You can do this.

Power crackled along his finger tips. Hadrian raised them to his eyes and grinned. Run, run, jump on the balcony's edge with his right foot, thrust out left hand, expel electricity. Twist on heel, leap into the air, spin, thrust out hand, expel. Land on left foot, slide, twirl, thrust out hand, expel. Run. Jump. Thrust. Expel. Twist. Leap. Spin. Thrust. Expel. Repeat.

Faster.

He leapt and rolled and turned and thrust out his hand to expel electricity. Again. An again. In a deadly dance of lightning and heat and static on the air. Points of it twinkling around him like fairy light or fireflies. The ends of his hair floated around him, caught up in the power swirling in his aura. Deep purples and silvers and greens, entwining and unraveling and flowing. Lost to time. Lost to location. No hunger. No pain. Just power.

Faster.

Hadrian jumped higher, landing on the edge of the balcony once more. Leaning backward the palms of his hands met with the cold stone. Stomach muscles flexed, legs pushed off and rolled fluidly over his body. Arms pushed up. Up, over. Up, over. Along the edge. Land, twirl, leg over the edge, blast into the sky.

Faster.

He was a blur of shadow and light. Focused. Never noticing the eyes watching.

Twist. Leap. Thrust.

Faster.

Slide. Twirl. Thrust. Slide. Leap. Thrust.

Faster.

Hadrian twirled. He leapt. He flung out his power. The clouds gathering in darkened curtains across the sky, shutting out the light of the stars and covering the earth in anticipation for the storms to come. The air heated and chilled and heated. The breeze picked up, his tunic flaring along the bottom. Leaves and loose grass swirled in the air. Thunder crashed and rolled and boomed and echoed in demon-like roars on all side.

Still he lashed out.

It was in a flash of lightning he finally saw the silhouette of an uninvited onlooker.

"I bet the headmaster would love to hear about this. Poor ickle snake all alone. No one understands you. Practicing dark arts in the nights, manipulating students...thats takes hard work I bet. It doesn't matter what you do, you know. You aren't worth the trouble of hanging on to. I don't know how you managed to secure yourself as an apprentice to the d'Arc but when the trials come end of next summer someone better, someone worthy will take your spot. Cousin or no Lady won't accept less than the best. And you're not the best little snake. Oh no you're pretty enough and just clever enough but it all adds up to tricks as far as I can see. I don't even know why they let you come here. You don't belong here."

Hadrain froze, breath caught in his throat. Leaning against the stone of the tower, damp from the oncoming rain, was seventh year Ravenclaw. His sandy hair and dull gray eyes were ominous in the flashing lights of the storm. As the older boy approached him Hadrian backed up until his legs smacked against the balcony.

Energy shook his hands and fear tightened his throat. He was too caught up in his emotions. He didn't have control. While for anyone else this might result in a temper-tantrum or a fist fight, what it meant for Hadrian was far more serious. If he didn't have control, he couldn't use his power. He couldn't use magic either, his wand was tucked into his cloak which he'd thrown aside earlier. He was defenseless. And, like all bullies do, the older boy knew it.

Hadrian moved to slide to the side. A fist blocked him on either side, caging him in.

"Where ya going little Snake? Trying to scurry off to the dungeons?"

He dug his nails into the palms of his hands again, hoping the pain would help him focus. Of course the looming boy in front of him wasn't helping matters any.

"S'matter? Scared?"

A much larger hand pressed against his chest and he felt himself tip back alarmingly. The edge of the balcony's railing dug into his back. Honestly it was probably a good thing he was as terrified as he was, flailing about wouldn't have done him any favors. He was pressed back harder, tipped over a bit further, his violet eyes widening.

"Let me go."

The seventh year only smirked and pressed him back even more. Hadrian's head fell back. When a glimpse of the ground flickered before his eyes in a lightning flash he lost all composure. This boy was stronger than him and he had a wand. There was nothing for it.

"Please!"

"No."

Lightning flashes again, revealing the ground again. Prince jumped and closed his eyes. A small whine escaping his lips.

"Afraid of the light?" The boy asked, then squeezed Prince's arms to force his eyes open.

Prince swallowed thickly.

"Let me go. Right now. I'll never bring it up. I won't tell."

A growl.

"I wish you would."

Hadrian sucked in a deep breath, pulled his head forward enough to look the other boy in the eyes. He allowed an eery calm to fall over his face along with a toothy grin.

"As you wish."

The boy's eye narrowed but before he could respond to the strange comment Hadrian flung his head back, allowed the fear to take over and yelled out as loud as he could.

"_LADY_."

It lasted an eternity. It took the smallest of moments. The air stilled. The rain slowed. Time paused. Fate held her breath. Ice wounded it's way up the stone, frost glitter along their robes, mist revealed the quickened pace of their breathes. Shivers racked them and their throats constricted. For there, between them, she stood. One hand holding Prince firmly on the ground and the other held tight to the collar of the Ravenclaw Prefect. Inhuman eyes glowed beneath the darkness of her glasses, flasshes of lightning highlighted the curves of her face, showing glimpses of a twisted, animalistic smile. Fingers released the collar and the boy went flying into the wall. Dull eyes wide, mouth opened in an expression somewhere between disbelief of what lay before his eyes and the dawning realization of having made a very big mistake. Unfortunately hindsight was 20/20. And, as Lady always says, one must account of the consequences of one's actions. This would be no exception.

Prince watched Lady walk in slow, measured steps, to stand before the boy. She reached down a hand and raised his chin. She preferred for her audience (read:prey) to look her in the eye. The boy obviously recognized her, if the way he froze at her touch and hyperventilated was an indicator of anything.

"What is the matter?" she tilted her head. "Afraid of the d'Arc?"

Prince, in spite of the shivers wracking him and the very real fear from hanging so far above the ground still gripping him, snickered.

"Listen closely. I will only tell you this once and you will never receive mercy from me again. I do not like it when other people touch my things. He is my cousin. He is my apprentice. He wears my medallion. He belongs to me. In the future you will keep your hands to yourself. You will treat him with respect. You will remember this and you will not speak of it to anyone. Understood?"

Dull eyes glazed over then cleared. He nodded and scrambled down the steps leaving Prince and Lady alone. And, just like that, the world started it's motion again. Winds kicked up. Rain pelted. Thunder boomed.

Lady turned to him and studied him for several minutes. the throws of the storm swirling around them momentarily ignored.

"What have I told you child? They. Don't. Matter. Never have. Never will. They may be a level above the mundanes but most of the beings here in this Wizard's World are never going to grasp you and I. They will never match us. Like this boy tonight, they will lash out at you, hurt you, because they fear you. They already know, deep down, in the corners of their minds they visit at night, that you are far more than they could hope to be. Far higher than they could hope to reach. Do not allow their spiteful and jealous actions to hurt you. This world. These people. They don't deserve you."

Gloved hands pulled him into a hug, his arms reaching out and grasping her tunic, holding her close. Unshed tears shining within closed eyes. He swallowed and tried to pretend her words didn't ring as true as they did.

"I am here for you love. I promised to be, didn't I? I promised you would never be alone. You are mine. I want you and I will have you and I will destroy, utterly, anyone who dares to hurt you. You need only say the word."

For the second time the night and the third time that year, Hadrian felt a slight uneasiness at Lady's possessive quirks. No one had ever wanted him, why should Lady? At the same time, the feeling of being wanted, of being missed, of being cared for, being protected, it just felt so good.

And, not for the first time, Hadrian wondered how someone so...honest. So caring. So committed to their promises and keeping their word. How Lady could possibly be a 'darl creature'. How she could possibly be evil. Hadrian looked up at Lady's face, his Prince masks slipping back in to place, and wondered if there even was such a thing as good or evil or right or wrong.

Or if there were just people and their choices and the reasons they choose them.


End file.
